Lost In Another World
by lovefanfiction.com
Summary: Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash get tossed into another world, Pinkie gets taken by Eggman but will one of Eggman's Helpers change his mind about keeping her captured? Will Rainbow Dash find a hero from this world to help her on her way to save Pinkie? Will pinkie pie and rainbow dash want to stay with the boys that saved and helped them or will they go home with a empty gaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Its me! And IMA start a new story, wanna know what's it about? Shadow and pinkie! Iv notice that their isn't a lot of these types of story's so I thought I make one, ya know? I need you guys ideas so I can upload faster , sounds cool? Cool. Let's get this started.**

_it all started when the chaos emeralds started acting strange._

(? P.O.V) ( p.s. try to read this slowly, makes it more intense)

I'm **Shadow,** Shadow the ultimate life form. I don't know how I met her, or even why I brought myself to save her, but, she gave me hope I haven't had ever since I was born. She was a lot like Maria. And... And... I don't to lose her... Not after what happened. And... I dont know what this... Emotional feeling is... Sigh... This is how it all started...

August 1

( ? P.O.V ) ( read fast )

Hi! I'm **Pinkie Pie!** The best party planer in all of equestria! And I was planning on having a party for All Of PONYVILL! Cool hu?! My friends think I'm random for making random party's all the time! Its funny the way they say it! * giggles * I was walking into the market and I found this really REALLY PINK streamers! And I was like oh my gosh! I got it for have off because. wait for it... IM PINK! And I was like YAY!

" Thank you kind stallion! Have a nice dayyyyy! " I happily said as I trotted off to another stand. * After getting everything*

" Wow! I can have the biggest party of All PARTYS! * gasped really loud and long *

I was on my way back to the store until one of my bags ripped open. I also let go of the balloons. Which made me really sad. I picked up the items and placed them in different bags.

" Awww... I have to get more balloons... Let me go put these away first. " I said to myself as I gallop home.

* after putting things away. "

" I'm tired. Ima take a minute or so." I said to myself as Rainbow Dash knocked on my window. I jumped up and ran to the window to let Rainbow Dash in.

" Hi Dashie! "

" Sup Pinks "

" What are you doing here? " I asked as I jumped around her.

" I'm just board. Thought I would chill with you. "

" That sounds great! I was planning on ma- " I was cut off by this bright light that was like Woosh! And I felt like I was flying in the light!

" Weeeeee! " I yelled. I looked around to see this light blue light next to me.

And then Plop. I land on the ground. My eyes where closed and I then I open them.

" Owie, that hurts! " I rubbed my head to fell little tentacles on my head.

" Ahh! There's a squid on my head! " I looked to see what it was by taking my hoof and- wait a minute. * looks down at hoof to find five noodles from my hoof.* * Gasps loudly * " I'm a Squid! "

" ugh... " a voice besides me says. I look over to see a Rainbow Colored hair squid next to me. It had a light blue sweater and a pair of dark bule pants. It had light blue shoes that when up its legs?

" Whhhhhhhhh? " I said as it ears peaked up.

" Pinkie? " it said mumbled because its face was in the ground, wait if I know its Rainbow Dash, then why am I calling her "it"?

" Dashie? " I looked up.

" Pinkie! " she sat up and began to stand up on her hind legs.

" why are you standing like that? You look silly! " I giggle.

" well, you might look even sillyer if you don't get up, oh and by the way, I'm not a squid."

" Ohki doki Loki! How do you know to stand on your hind legs? "

" Remember when Twilight told us that story when she went after sunset shimmer? And how all the pony's there where called people and they walked on two legs and feet? This must be what she was talking about! Here, I'll help you up." She said as she helped my get up on two feet. I had a hard time standing up but I soon a just to the wight and started to walk around.

" Hey, Dashie! Look I'm doing it! " I jumped up and down around her.

" Yep! I knew you get it! " she said as she looked at her body.

" What... Are we? " she asked me, still observing her body.

" I say we're mutant hedgehogs! Ohhh! Ohh! Or a deformed squid! "

" Yeah, um, I'm going with the hedgehog part. " she said as she spread her wings.

" let's look around! " we said together. We looked at each other and I had a huge smile and she grinned.

" Come on! Let's go get so directions first. " dash said as she pulled me into the air and flew off at high speeds.

( ? P.O.V )

Im **Sonic**, Sonic the hedgehog! Fastest thing alive! Well, were still dementing who's faster but hey! No one can beat me! Not even her! I'll show her! Oh? So you don't know who I'm talking about? Really? Uh, well her name is Rainbow Dash! She is AMAZING girl, she's like me! I'm not even sure how she got here, it seams like she doesn't either, but truly awesome. And uh,* blushes * I kinda hate to see her leave with her pink friend, pinkie pie, I think shadow likes her! Crazy Right!? That old grump got a crush! Haha! Well, if you really want to know how it started, I can show you. It began like this...

August 1

I was running around like normally, told tails I would be back soon, but... I feel like the sky is telling me something. Not sure what but I wanted to figure out what it was about anyway. I ran around for 30 minutes, trying to find clues or even signs, but so such luck. I walked close to a tree and hoped on a branch and crossed my arms behind my head and laid down for a couple of minutes. I opened my eyes, getting ready to head back home in till a rainbow streak pass by me, almost matching my speed.

" Woah! " I said. The rainbow streak stopped at a couple of nearby trees. The streak soon faded away to appear the back of an, uh thing with Cyan wings and a Rainbow hair and tail ,it had that that choppy tomboy cut. It wore dark blue pants and a, uh I think a light blue huddie, I think. It looked side to side and turned around to show a face of another hedgehog, a girl hedgehog, and pretty... Hu? What? No sonic. Let's not think that way. Anyway, she looked hurt, she held onto her right arm and looked around.

" Where could she be!? " She said, she had that tomboy voice too. Not that mini mouse voice like Amy but, Tomboyish.

I hopped off the tree and said

" You need help? " I asked

She turn to me with an angry face but when she looked at me she seemed shock.

" You acted like you never seen another hedgehog before. " I said and put my hands on my hip.

" oh sorry, I thought I would only be seeing humans here, sorry. "

" was this human fat and eggish looking by any chance? " I asked

" I did, in facted I was looking for that fatso, he took my friend, and I plan on getting her back! " she said as she was spreading her wings but quickly closed them as she winced in pain.

" ow..."

" Eggman... " my facial expression change to a serious one.

" Eggman? So that's what his name is... How do you know that? "

" me and my friends stop him and his evil plans all the time, I'm consider a hero here. So, what is your name ? "

" The name is Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in all of Equestria! But uh, since I don't think this is equestria any more, can't exactly say that, anyway, where are we? And what is your name? "

I was shocked when she said fastest but I'm sure she was just lieing, no way she's the fastest! " I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! Fastest thing alive! And this is

Mobius! "

* * *

><p><strong><em>Annnnd Done! What do you think!? I thought it was okay, I know some of you think there isn't enough shadpie story's and I agree! In the Reviews, tell me what should happen! I'll add your story part into the story, so your idea will be in the story too! And I won't take all the credit either! I'll say who's ideas who's by giving a shout out on the idea. Cool hu? Remember to fav, follow and review and I will see you guys later! Bye!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in another world

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time...<strong>_

_**I was shocked when she said fastest but I'm sure she was just lieing, no way she's the fastest! " I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! Fastest thing alive! And this is Mobius!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>By cadence<strong>_

_**Eggman was in the egg carrier and finding data about pinkie. While he was doing that pinkie was badly hurt, she had a broken leg, big headache, and a long wound in her back**_

_**(Shadow point of view)**_

_**He was searching for the chaos emeralds when he sense a strange power with the red chaos emerald he had. When he was there he was surprised that it lead him to eggman's base. (Chose want happen) when he finally found the source of the strange power, he couldn't believe it was from a strange girl hedgehog. When he took her to his place he cured her with the chaos emerald, she opened her eyes and the first thing she did was scream and jumped out of the bed then punch shadow in the face XD (you continue)**_

_**Me: okay thanks!**_

* * *

><p>( Shadow's P.O.V )<p>

I went to the back room to see Rouge the Bat trying to figure out how to open up the chaos emeralds containers.

"What are you doing? " I asked calmly as I walked up behind her. She jumped in surprise and quickly turned towards me.

" Uh, nothing Shadow! Why do you ask?! " She said rather quickly.

" Are you trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds? Again. "

" Humph! I despise anyone who takes jewels from me... all the world's gems are mine to keep! "( her original quote )

" Sure, sure, just not the Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald. " I said as I pushed her aside.

" Whatever, I'm going to see what Eggman is doing . " She said as she walked out the doors, opening up as she got close and closed when she left. I sighed. I opened up one of the Chaos Emeralds containers which happened to be the red one and held it in my hand. And then I felt this weird power inside it, like if it wasn't even one at all.

" What is this? " I asked myself.

I walked around to see where the power was leading me by how much stronger the power increased by moving towards a room.

" What the hell? "I asked myself quietly. I tried to open the door by getting close to it, but it didn't move, now knowing the door is locked, I try a panel next to it. I put my hand on it.

" Access denied. " A female robotic voice said from the speakers.

" Why is this door locked? What is in here anyway? I asked myself. Then I thought of another way in

" Chaos, Control! " And I transported in a Red neon light. I quickly appear in the room and began to look around aimlessly. Then I notice the sound of whimpering.

" Hmm? " I wonder as I listen closely for the sound. I followed it to another room and found a pink hedgehog in a glass container. She was in bad shape. Her arm was cut up and she looked like she had a hard time breathing. And then her eyes closed. As if she fell into unconsciousness.

" What the hell?! I thought Eggman said he stopped this shit! " I said as I ran to the control panel and released her. catching her before she hit her head on the ground.

" I'm out of this hellhole! " I said very pissed. Unloyal little ...shit...

" Chaos Control! " I teleported into the emerald chambers. I then grabbed all the chaos emeralds and Teleported to my base. As I got their, I sat her down on the couch and began to observed her wounds more closely. I got on one knee to reach her hight. She had a big bruise on her knee to her ankle. It looked pretty bad. What did he do to her? I got up and walked to the kitchen to get an ice bag. I came back into the room and got a blanket off a chair that was near a fire-place. So it was warm. I got the big ice bag and gently placed it on her leg, she flinched a bit but got back in the normal laying position she was in. I picked up the blanket and put it on my shoulder. I then picked up the pink girl with wavy pink hair and put her in my room. Not that I used the room much. I gently placed her down and adjusted the Icebag on her leg more. I then put the blanket or quilt over her. I stared at her for a few seconds before leaving the room. I walked out the bedroom door and sat down on the couch. Thinking about the pink haired girl, Where did she come from? Why did I even help her? I had so many questions that couldn't be answered directly. It was so frustrating! I sat up and walked to my room again, not even really thinking about what I was doing, and stopped at the door. I looked at the girl and sighed, I turned my back on the door right hedge and sat agents it and drift away in my thoughts.

( Rainbow's P.O.V )

Sonic The Hedgehog

Biographical** information**

Age

15

17 (born on day 162, 3220)

_Sonic is biologically 16 due to his time in space_Relatives

Jules Hedgehog (father)

Bernadette Hedgehog(mother)

Charles Hedgehog(uncle)

Maurice Hedgehog(grandfather)

†Sonugh the Boghog(ancestor) †

Alias

The Blue Blur"

The Fastest Thing Alive

"Blue Hedgehog

Rodent (by Eggman)

Sugah-hog (byBunnie)

Quickster (by Naugus)

Blue Hedgehog (by Shadow)

Faker (originally byShadow)Blue (by Scourge)Pin Cushion (by Mega Man) **Physical description**

**Gender**

Male

Description

Height: 70 marks

Weight: 7.2

Fur: Blue

Eyes: Green (originally brown)

Skin: Peach

Political** Alignment and Abilities Affiliation**

Kingdom of AcornFreedom FightersKnothole Freedom Fighters

Kingdom of Acorn/Republic of AcornFreedom FightersKnothole Freedom FightersTeam Fighters(former leader)Fearsome Foursome(formerly)Wolf Pack Nation(honorary member)

Notable Super Forms

Super Sonic

Super SonicUltra SonicEco Sonic (with a Super Emerald)Solar Sonic (with a Super Emerald)Polar Sonic (with a Super Emerald)

Hey, Wassup! I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer without these two worlds, well, almost... You might not know what I'm talking about so, I'm going to tell you what I mean. Its this guy, or more like hedgehog. He's blue, yay tall, emerald eyes, red shoes with gold buckles, and white gloves. And uh, he is somewhat just as fast as me! Like what the buck! Once he and I raced around a girls Castle named Sally. Anyway, he tripped over a tree root and accidentally grabbed my arm and brought me down too. The weird thing is I was on top of him! I bet you're like, okay big deal, right? Well my face was red like a tomatoe! It was so wired and his face wasn't as red as mine which made me look stupid! Oh my celestial! I can't be putting myself into these things! But he apologize and helped me up after I rolled off him. He was really nice about the entire thing. But he stared into my eyes and it looked like he just drifted off. I wonder what the ball of spikes is thinking about. And its wired because I looked in his eyes and drifted off too while looking in his eyes too. We snapped back to reality and looked away with blushes, I think I like this guy more than I'm suppost to. But anyways, we raced off to a Forest and came back in another tie. Woah, I'm wayyy out of topic aren't i? Oh well, this is just a bunch of words put on to a screen on Doc manager so, whatever.

+ What did I say about breaking the fourth wall Rainbow dash? +

" oh sorry, Hehe " A sweat drop fell from her side of her head.

Okay anyways, this is how I first met Sonic,

I met a blue hedgehog in the woods, he says he is the hero here and was faster than me, or more like he said fastest thing alive.

Okay, first things first, nopony or no one gets away with saying their faster than me without a fight! He may be a con-artest for all I know! But, his voice calmed me down from the moment I had heard it. And made me a bit nervous for some reason. Which was wired because I'm all top on these things.

" Yeah right! I bet you're just full of yourself! " I said.

" Would you like some proof? " he said with the cockiest dame grin I have ever seen.

" You bet! " I said as I let go of my arm, showing a large cut from the tip of my shoulder to my elbow. It wasn't really bloody or anything like that but it looked pretty bad and would leave a nice scar.

" Woah, are you okay Rainbow Dash? " He asked as he walked up to me and carefully lifted my arm to examine it.

" hu? Oh that. Yeah, I'll be ok- ow! That hurts! Quit it! " I said as I tempted to put my hand back on my arm but he stopped my hand and set it away from my arm, which was weird but confusing too.

" Hey, I think I can help you, I can help look for your friend and get you fixed up no problem. The doctors name is Doctor Horatio Quentin Quack . he's a Mobian duck."he said as he looked me in the eyes with a warm smile. " He can help. "

" Oh-h okay... "

" Okay! Hold on! " he said as he picked me up in his arms and blasted off. I could see everything around me, you know because I'm used to it, so was my hair, like other people or pony's, if the ran their hair would get in their faces. He began to run into a town or a village of some sort. He slowed down and stopped at a big buillding.

" here we are! " He said as he set me back on my feet.

" I see that you are used to speeds like mine hu? " he said.

" how did you know? " I asked with a cocky grin which made him smile.

" Well for one, the wind obviously didn't bother your eyes, and your hair was in that position were it only went back even when I made a sharp turn. "

" I'm no lier boy. " I said as I looked around aimlessly.

" Well let's get ya fixed up Rainbow Dash. " he said as he held open the door for me. As the door opened, a bell could be heard. I walked in kinda slow, well because I hate doctors. I'm always stuck in Hospital beds for my daredevil self.

" Are you nervous? " he asked with a grin as he looked over me.

*sigh* " No, it's just I'm always stuck in a hospital. " I said as I continued to walk.

" is it medical issues? " he asked like if it was a dumb question.

" What?! No! I'm always getting hurt. You know, doing stupid tricks or saving people. "

" You save people too? " He asked

" Yeah, were I'm from, I'm the element of loyalty! I'm like the leader of the main six." I said explaining as we stopped by a counter and continued to talk.

" What is the main six? " he asked

+ After explaining and telling what adventurers she and her friends had gone through +

" Woah! That's so cool Dash! Me and you are much more alike than I thought! "

" Heh. What do you know! " We chuckled

" Well I see I have a new patient. " A voice said from behind us.

" Oh, their you are doctor! " Sonic said

**Biographical information**

**Relatives** Unnamed father (deceased)

Elizabeth Quack (wife)

Hubert Quack (son)

Duane Quack (son)

Louise Quack(daughter)

Title DoctorSpecies

Mobian/Duck

**Physical description Gender**

Male

Description

Feathers:Yellow

Eyes: brown

Attire

White doctor coat

Doctor's mirror

Eyepatch

" I see that you have a new girlfriend sonic, and she is a pretty one too. " He said and a sweat dropped from the side of my head.

" Oh! She's not my girlfriend doctor! She's just a new friend of mine! Nothing more. " he said with a blush.

" Ah well, what is your name young lady? " He asked.

" I'm Rainbow Dash. " I said

" well sit down and what seems to be the matter."

" uh, my wings and my arm. " I shutter a bit.

" Ah, let's have a look, follow me. " He said as he began to walk down the hall and into the room 104. Me and sonic followed him in the room and I sat on the eged of the bed.

" Let's see your arm. " he said as I slowly lifted my arm to show him the damage.

" Well, let's get this fixed up first, shall we? " he said as he began looking through cabinets and got peroxides and other things.

" This may sting a bit Rainbow Dash." The Doctor warned

" Eh. " Is all I said and sonic chuckled.

" On three... One...two" and he went ahead and put the peroxide on my arm.

" Ohhhhhh... You cheater! " I said with a small chuckle. Sonic was giggling.

" haha, I got you miss dash! " he laughed as he wrapped up my arm.

" Now let's have a look at your wings, if you don't mind me but it is auslly strange for a hedgehog to have wings.

" yeah... " sonic said as he put his finger on his chin.

" Hey, I didn't make myself you know! " I said with a chuckle.

" Good point " the doctor said

The doctor pulled out my wing and examined it, he felt around my wing and I could feel that their was a broken bone.

" ohhh " I hist in pain.

" Now I know where that broken bone is. Let's wrap this up. " he said as he moved the bone closer to its original spot.

" Wait, dash, if you flew pass me when we met, than how can you move your wing? " Sonic asked

" Hu, I did notice how strong your wings are, I think your muscles pushes your bones making them heal faster, which is very interesting. Hmm are you the myth? " He asked more to himself than to anyone else.

" Hu? " me and sonic looked at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And done! Plea fav follow and review! I used cadence idea, not all of it but some.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Today i bring you ... Lost in another world ... Chapter 3 ...**

_**glimmereclipsia100 chapter 2 . Oct 1**_

_**my idea for the next chapter.****(After you finish cadence of course)****After pinkie got away from shadow she accidentally bump into amy rose and Sally acorn. Of course pinkie pie will be afraid of not being around mutant animals and...****FAINTS that Sally and amy had brought her to the castle and (shose what you want them to do to her) after that they dress her up and teach her alot about mobios and she decided to go by her own and find shadow to ask for forgiveness. PLEASE DO MINE!**_

**Me: Have fun reading!**

( Pinkie pie's P.O.V )

I could feel that i was waking up.

'' Dashie... '' I said for somewhat reason.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a metal roof. Am I in a bunker?

" H-hello? " I asked to no one in particular.

I heard footsteps walking closer to me, I turned my head over to see a black hedgehog with blood-red highlights.

" I see that you are awake now, how are you feeling? " he asked as he got down on one knee to reach my height.

" I guess so. " * frowns *

" what's wrong? " He asked, I notice that he has a deep voice.

" I... Uh... Umm... M-my friend Rainbow Dash, and wait, are you working for that fat thing?! " I asked as I looked like I could beat the ever living crap out of him.

" I di- " And I kicked him in the face and made my way for the door. I was sooooooooo not staying to see what will happen to me! I notice that when I kicked him, there was an ice bag on my leg, where it was bruised the most. I looked for what seamed to be the front door. I opened it and ran outside like no other. I notice that my hair was all flat, I ran for 10 minutes until I was so tired that I fell to my knees. I looked around to see that I was in the middle of a flower field, I looked around to notice 2 muntans running to me. I gave them a funny face before passing out of the tiredness and the fright that went through me.

( ? P.O.V )

H! My name is Amy Rose, I'm cute and full of energy! * giggles * I tell ya all about my crazy twin! She's not related to me but she looks like me!

**Biographical overview**

**Age12**

(Post-Super Genesis Wave)11

(Pre-Super Genesis Wave, born on day 186, 3226)

Amy's physical age is closer to 17 due to using the Ring of Acorns

Birthplace

Mercia (Mobius)

Post-Super Genesis Wave

Unknown

Family

Rob O' the Hedge(cousin)

Unnamed cousinMari-An (cousin-in-law)

Jon (first cousin once removed)

**Physical description**

**Species**

Mobian/Hedgehog

Gender

Female

Fur

Pink

So, this is how it started...

( Amy's P.O.V )

It was a really pretty day, cream asked sally and me to pick some pretty flowers for her so she can make braclets out of them. So we obviously helped her out.

'' All right! see you soon cream! '' I said as i grabbed Sally's hand and headed to the flower fields that was not so far away. We where there for 20 minutes until we seen a girl with long straight pink hair run it the fielids on the out left.

" Woah! Sally! Look! " I said as I pointed at the girl.

" I-Is she crying? " she jumped.

" let's go help her! " I said as I dropped what I had in my hands and ran off twords the pink girl. As we got to her, I notice she had been sweating a lot. Her breathing was at a fast paced. I looked over to see Sally running up next to me. She looked at the girl before she crouched down and began to lifted her up. I did the same and began to head back to the Castle.

* After reaching the castle. *

As we reached inside the castle, Sally's father gasp. He yelled for the medical doctors. As they came, the had a one of those blanket beds that they pick you up on.

"Sally, Dear, what happened? " Her mother asked calmly.

"Im not sure mom, we just found her running out of the Forest out into the flower fields. And whoop, she collapsed. "

" Do you know if she was running from an antagonist? "

" from what it looked like, 50, 50. " Sally said and I watched them take the girl out of the room.

* * *

><p>Princess Sally Alicia Acorn<p>

Biographical** information**

**Age**

Unknown

17 (Born on day 186, 3220)

**Relatives**

King Acorn (father)

Prehistoric Sally(ancestor)

†Frederick Acorn(grandfather)

†Maximillian Acorn(father)

Alicia Acorn (mother)

Maximillian Acorn(father)

Elias Acorn (brother)

Megan Acorn (sister-in-law)

Alexis Acorn (step niece)

**Alias**

Aly

Bean (Nickname given by King Max)

Sal

**Title**

Princess of the Republic of Acorn

**Species**

Mobian/Chipmunk

**Physical description**

**Gender**

Female

Height: 73 marks

Weight: 6.5 stone

Fur: Light and dark brown

_Was discolored for several months due to immersion in a chemical bath_

_Hair_: Dark auburn

Eyes: Blue

**Political Alignment and Abilities**

**AffiliationKingdom** of Acorn

/Republic of AcornKnothole

Freedom FightersHouse of Acorn

Wolf Pack Nation(honorary member)

Abilities

Diplomatic Experience

Leadership Skills

Martial Arts Skills

Swimming ( LOL, had too. )

Able to operate a variety of vehicles

* * *

><p>" Well, thank you Sally, she is in good hands now, you can leave. "<p>

" Yes, and thank you. " She said and we slowly walked out.

As we reached outside, I had seen shadow looking aimlessly around, if he was looking for something, but as always, he had that emotionless expression on his face. I poked Sally, she looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

" What is it Amy? " She asked.

" Looks like shadow is looking for something, want to ask him if he needs help? " I asked her. She shook her head.

" I rather not get in his business. "

" why? " I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

" I just don't " She sighed.

" Alright... " I said as I began to question in my head what she ment.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

" Woah, woah, hold it right there! What do you mean, myth? " I asked.

" I cannot tell you until I'm sure. Come back later and we will talk. " He said.

" Alright, thanks. We will see you later. " Rainbow dash said. He nodded and we walked out. I then realized I was late for a game day with Tails.

" Shoot! I'm late! " I Said.

" Hu? For what? " she asked.

" Me and my friend named tails have a game to settle! Capture the flag! " I said in excitement.

" Aw, I wish I could watch. " Rainbow dash said in a low tone. Stating she was a little upset.

" Haha! That's where I come in! Hop on my back and we'll juice! " I said as her face began to grow a small grin.

" Alright blue boy. " She said as I turned around and got low enough for her to hop on my back. She got on and I laced my arms under her legs and she wrapped her arms over my shoulders and around my neck. She didn't strangle me like most people would if you hopped on a persons back, but tight enough to where she wouldn't fall either.

" Ya ready Skittles? " I grinned.

" Way ahead of you fus ball! " She said in a confident tone wich made my grin even bigger.

" Then let's go! " I said as I shot off. I ran down the side-walk and began to make my way through a crowd of people. I jumped over them or passed them. I ran for a minute or so before reaching a area where Tails was at. I stopped on building to see him with his robotic dog.

" Hey Tails! " I yelled as he turned around to see me.

" Hey Sonic! " Tails said in glee was his robotic dog barked. I smiled in glee as well as I removed one of my arms from underneath Rainbow Dash's leg and gave him a thumbs up. I put Rainbow dash down and she standed next to a minute or so I was about to say something and before I could say a word, she jumped off. I jumped up in shock that she just did that. I quickly looked over the buildings edged to see a faint white Aurora around her. Before she could hit the ground, she just stopped. In mid air. Tails jaw dropped to the ground and my fingers were twitching. She slowly touched the ground by the tips of her toes and slowly down to her heal. She looked up at me and gave me a cute smile.

" What'ch whatin for? " She asked in a silly tone as she gave me a raspberry.

" W-what? Oh I'm soooo confused. " she gave me a confident smile and signed me to come down. I nodded slowly before running down the colorful building.

" how did you do that? " Tails asked.

" Easy, My element of harmony. " Her grin soften to a small smile.

" What is that? " I asked.

* After explaining *

" That sounds as strong as a chaos emerald. Very interesting. " Tails said.

" Hey Rainbow dash, What does your element of harmony look like? " I asked.

" what does it look like? Hold up. " She said as she did a few hand signs that my eyes could not keep up with, and then a red Aurora was forming in her hands, so it became lighter and even more practical to see, and the a necklace with a red lightning bolt was in her hands. The necklace part hanged from her this is what the element of loyalty looks like. I thought.

" Well, don't you two have something to settle? " I said with a sly grin.

" best three out of five? I'll hide first. " I said before tails could even think about it.

" how about somewhere less obvious? " Tails said with a sly smile and arms crossed.

"Obvious? " I question.

" Yeah, some place that isn't chucks dinner or under your bed. "

" Maybe I'm in a bit of a Rut... Or... Maybe I'm luring you into a false since of security! "

"Gezz, I wonder. " Tails said sarcastically.

" hmm, this has turned out to be bit of a rug, Alright let's go! " I picked up Rainbow Dash and ran off the where he couldn't see me or Rainbow Dash.

" Hm... " I thought and then, I got bored of thinking and placed the acorn flag on a building.

" Very legit Sonic. " Rainbow dash side in an ironic tone.

" Eh, " I said.

" Rainbow Dash, stay with the flag. "

" Doesn't it make it more obviously that I happen to be by the flag? "

Yes, No, maybe, look, I don't know but I'm going to catch that fox! " I said as I jumped off.

II looked around to see tails flying around.

" I got you tails! "I yelled. He looked at me and jumped in the air. He began to fly off.

" oh no you don't! " I yelled after him but he made a turn on a corner. I bypass the corner to only have lost sight of him. Shoot. I looked in the crowd to see two tails and a light blue trail behind it.

" The kids smart, losing me in the crowd out of sight. He was almost to the flag and I gave chase. He was about to touch the flag and I jumped up and grabbed him from behind.

" Base! Base! "Tails laughed.

" I totally got you! "

" No way! The flag is officially captured! " tails with a big smile.

" Alright! You win! " I said as I let go and Rainbow Dash giggled and clapped her hands.

"Woo hoo! Way to go tails! " Rainbow Dash said in glee, Tails smiled and gave a thumb ups.

I huffed as if it was like a sigh. And then I clumsily fell backwards, and fell off the roof of the building.

" Woah! " I said as I was about to hit the ground. And ploop, I faceplated in the ground. My torso and legs stayed in the air. Tails and Rainbow Dash hissed thinking about if that would happen to one of them.

" Ow. " I said as the rest of my body hit the ground.

" ohhh, That's gotta hurt " Rainbow dash cringed.

Rainbow dash and Tails came down and bends down the look at me.

" You need to stop breaking all your bones sonic, it's not healthy. " Tails said with a mischievous grin that told you right away this guy can not be trusted around matches or sharp objects.

"Breaking a bone? Who could be so stupid. I never broke anything... " I said as I pulled my head out of the ground.

" Oh really? Weren't you the one who broke both of his hands at the same time?! " Tails said as he straighten up and laughed.

I gave them a sheepish grin as I had a sweatdrop on my head.

" Oh yeah... " I said.

**To Be Continued...**

**And done! Don't forget to fav, follow and review and this was glimmereclipsia100 idea, thank you and I will continue with your idea, next chapter will cover the rest of your part and then cove another persons idea. Well,  
><strong>

**B**

**Y**

**E!**


End file.
